


Princess Party

by Raicho



Series: Celebration!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Birthday Party, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Light-Hearted, M/M, Parents & Children, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' daughter demands to have a princess-themed birthday party. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by narimasha and LittleBlueBox921.
> 
> I had originally intended to leave my previous story, 'Reason to Celebrate', as a stand alone work, but I enjoy writing Dean with kids far too much. So please enjoy another look into Dean and Cas' new domestic life of parenting.

There was an ass-ton of kids making their presence known as they ran in circles on Dean’s front lawn. The high-pitched screams of the children penetrated the once peaceful neighborhood atmosphere while their baby-fat-padded feet scampered across the freshly cut grass. The playful behavior continued undisturbed under the watchful, parental eye of Dean Winchester.

That hot summer afternoon of July marked the fifth birthday of Dean’s youngest child, Felicia. His daughter, with her teary doe-eyes, had somehow managed to persuade him into allowing her to have a princess themed birthday party at their home. After hastily agreeing to the party, Dean couldn’t find it in him to repeal his daughter’s request and thus found himself stuck with his current situation.

Felicia’s party guests had started to arrive a half an hour ago, close to two o’clock. Once the guests started to arrive, Dean agreed to seat himself outside so that he could watch the kids. He also found himself busy with keeping the youngsters’ refreshments filled so that they would not dehydrate from the perpetual running around.

“Mumma!” Dean heard the yell of his daughter, running over to him from her spot on the grass. 

Felicia hopped up onto the picnic table beside Dean, trying to nestle as close to Dean’s side as possible. Her ruby-red-sparkle slipper-covered feet kicked back and forth from where she sat. Her baby blue princess dress was already spotted with grass stains, and the tulle was beginning to tear from where her feet tripped over the bottom. She looked up with large green eyes, her tiara slightly tilting to the side, and smiled at him.

“What’s up, baby girl? Are you having a good time so far?” Dean asked while taking his thumb and wiping away a smudge of dirt that was placed on Felicia’s left freckled cheek.

Felicia hummed in response, giving Dean a tight hug. The rest of the kids, including her older brother, Hayden, continued their games on the lawn, seemingly unaware that the birthday girl was no longer involved in their activities.

“Are you thirsty?”

Felicia bobbed her head up and down, licking her lips as she attempted to reach for the cup labeled with her name.

Dean grabbed the cup that was just out of his daughter’s reach and filled it with fresh apple juice before he handed it to her. Felicia began to slurp from the cup’s rim when Dean noticed the side door of the deck slide open.

Castiel walked from the deck to the picnic table, coming to a halt behind Dean. He looked down at his husband with a soft smile before he relieved himself of his carried load. Castiel set a tray of what Dean assumed to be ‘rabbit food’ on the table’s wooden surface. The platter was loaded with sliced cucumbers, celery sticks, broccoli, baby carrots, and a small bowl of spinach dip. 

“Really, Cas? Vegetables?” Dean snorted.

“I thought a low-sugar organic snack would suit the children’s needs well.” Castiel replied in a serious tone.

“I hope you’re right. Last time I checked our kids don’t take well to the greens.”

Dean leaned into Castiel briefly to exchange a small peck on the cheek before he called out to the kids playing in the sun.

“Hey, snacks are ready!” Dean called.

Multiple pairs of little feet scurried over to the picnic table to peek at their new treat. All four of the girls were seated properly, waiting to be served their snacks by Castiel. Allison and Katie were sitting opposite to Felicia and Hannah, and the platter was resting in the center of the four girls. While the girls were waiting, Dean began helping them tuck their napkins into their dress top so that they wouldn’t spill food on the elaborate costumes. Hayden and his only male friend in attendance opted to ignore Dean’s call for snacks and continued to play with their water guns.

Once all the girls were served, Castiel and Dean made their way back inside the house to retrieve the pineapple-topped pizza that was specially ordered for the birthday girl. Dean made sure to tell the girls that he would be going inside for a minute to help with the pizza and that he’d leave the sliding glass door on the deck open in case they needed him for anything.

Dean had turned his back for not even a full minute when he heard the beginning wails coming from his daughter. Both he and Castiel immediately dropped everything they were doing and rushed out to where they left the kids. When they reached the source of the cries, they were met by their daughter and her female party guests soaked in water from head to toe. Their faces were scrunched red, tears flowing from the slit corners and long eyelashes.

“What the hell happened here?” Dean sighed under his breath.

“Daddy, Hayden and Drew sprayed water on us!” Felicia sobbed as she reached out to Castiel with small flexing fingers.

“HAYDEN!” Dean barked from where he stood.

Struck by sudden fear, both Hayden and Andrew crawled out from their hiding place behind the bushes that framed the far fence. Both boys slowly marched to place in front of Dean before they came to a halt. Dean glared down at the frightened boys, making sure to widen his stance and cross his arms against his puffed out chest.

“Hayden Jonathan Winchester and Andrew Scott Coulton, just what do you think you boys are doing?” Dean growled, tapping his right foot against the cut lawn.

Pulling his eyes away from his feet, Hayden met his father’s glare before mumbling, “We were only huntin’.”

“Excuse me?” Dean was annoyed.

“I said we were only huntin’. Drew said he wanted to help…” Hayden continued to mumble.

Dean got down on his haunches, making sure he was eye-level with both of the boys in front of him, “You were hunting? For what, princesses?” Dean snorted.

“You said princesses were evil, and I remember Uncle Sammy saying that you’re supposed to hunt evil things.” Hayden explained, twiddling his thumbs against his dirty stomach. Drew nodded in agreement with every word Hayden spoke.

“Yeah, n’ you’re s’posed to hunt evil with holy water!” Drew spoke up finally.

Dean shook his head, understanding finally dawning on him. His son misunderstood his meaning when Dean decided to moan and grumble about having a princess-themed party for Felicia. And leave it to Sam and Cas to explain to his son what exactly hunting is and how you do it. He would seriously need to sit down and have a long, drawn out conversation between his husband and Sasquatch.

“Dude, you don’t hunt your sister… or her princess friends. It’s not cool. Now I need for both of you to go apologize to those girls over there before they get any more upset.” Dean motioned for them to go towards to picnic table where the crying girls still sat in wet dresses.

Hayden and Drew slowly sauntered over to the girls. Both of them apologized, bowing their heads while asking for forgiveness. Of course, because Dean’s daughter was so great, she forgave both of the menacing idiots for their actions. However, she and her friends were still very upset over the current outcome of her party.

Holding Felicia tight to his chest, Castiel spoke softly, “Dean, what should we do now? We can’t leave these girls sitting in cold, soaking wet dresses for the remainder of the celebration.”

Sticking his index finger to his bottom lip in a motion of quick thought, Dean birthed an idea.

“How about we have a pool party instead?” Dean suggested, thinking the party could still be salvaged by carrying on with the pool in their backyard.

Castiel nodded his agreement, along with the other girls at the picnic table besides Felicia.

“But I want a princess party.” Felicia complained, curling her fingers tighter around Castiel’s navy blue shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry, Sweetie. You’ll still have your princess party.” Dean smiled.

Both Dean and Castiel helped direct the girls into their house and helped them get changed into some of Felicia’s swim suits. Once all the girls were changed, they were then herded into the backyard, and set free into the aquamarine clear water of the in-ground pool. Under the watchful eye of Felicia’s parents, the girls continued along happily splashing and dunking each other through the shallow end of the water.

“Dean, how is this still a princess party?” Castiel asked, leaning in close to Dean’s side.

“Hold on a minute, you’ll see.” Dean smirked before he stuck two fingers between his lips and released a shrill whistle. “Hayden, Drew, c’mere!”

Together, both boys answered to Dean’s call by presenting themselves before him. “Yeah?” Hayden asked, tilting his head in question. He looked so much like Castiel when he did that, Dean often thought.

“Don’t ‘yeah’ me, Buddy. You still need to be punished for your actions from earlier.” Dean said, placing a hand on each of the boys’ shoulders before turning them to face the direction of the pool.

“Now, y’see it’s a hard job taking care of all these beautiful princesses here. And since your Dad and I are pretty exhausted from cleaning up your earlier mess, we’re going to leave the responsibilities of catering to the princesses up to you.”

Hayden’s jaw dropped, wanting to refuse whatever it was Dean was telling him.

“So for the rest of the day, until this party is over, you’re going to cater to them. That means if they need a drink, some food, a bit of fanning, whatever it may be, you’re going to give it to them with a smile on your face. Wait; don’t let me forget the best part: you’ll call every girl at this party by ‘your royal highness’ or ‘your majesty’. Do I make myself clear?” Dean chuckled, nudging his elbow against Castiel’s.

“Yes sir,” Hayden responded solemnly, obviously not enthusiastic about his new responsibilities.

“Sorry about that, Hayden. Talk to you tomorrow?” Drew sighed as he made a motion to turn away from his stationary spot in front of Dean and Hayden.

Dean immediately latched on to Drew’s shoulder again and released a quick ‘tsk’ noise, “Nope, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere anytime soon, Dude.”

“But—“ Drew was quickly cut off by Dean.

“I don’t think you’d want your mother to find out about your behavior today, young man. From what Hayden’s told me, Mrs. Coulton grounded you for an entire week without television and video games last time you threw mud at your brother. I don’t think she’d be very pleased to hear about how you terrorized a bunch of little girls.”

Drew’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Now off with ya. Go take care of the royal court.” Dean shooed the boys away.

Drew and Hayden scampered off to the pool edges, making haste on completing favors for the birthday girl and her party guests.

Seemingly satisfied, Dean leaned back into the free lounge chair beside Castiel and pulled off his shirt. He rolled onto his side, head propped on his elbow facing Cas who mirrored his posture. Dean’s freckles were more prominent than ever in the bright yellow sun, floating against the toned gold skin of his chest. Dean could immediately feel Castiel eyeballing him.

“Like what you see?” Dean licked his lips, flicking on his sunglasses to shade his eyes.

“Do I ever not like what I see in you, Dean?” Castiel smiled, extended his free hand to reach for Dean’s free hand.

“You say the sweetest things.” Dean winked.

“Thank you, Dean, for being such an amazing partner and parent.” Castiel whispered, leaning the full distance between their lounge chairs and giving Dean a long peck on the lips.

“What would you do without me?” Dean smiled against Cas’ lips.

“I would have one less princess, I’d assume.” Cas chuckled.


End file.
